Jace and Clary lemon!
by Completebooknerd101
Summary: This is just a plain lemon. No plot really but... Sexual themes. Heads up jace and Clary are brother and sister in this. First lemon so if you don't like, sorry.


**this is a lemony story heads up! I do not own the mortal instruments or jace and Clary! And any feedback would be nice this is my first lemon story!**

 **Jace POV**

I can't stop thinking about her! Her red curly hair. Her dark dream eyes! Fuck I need to stop. She is _your_ sister! But I don't care.

I just keep picturing her pink plump lips wrapped around my cock while she takes me all the way into the back of her throat while she moans my name in pleasure making it vibrate up my length.

Causing it to twitch and harden as pre-cum starts to slip out of the tip.

Her small delicate hands grip my bare balls, while she starts to Bob her head up and down faster and faster until I moan her name in ecstasy as she lightly drags her teeth down my 9 inch length.

I warn her that I am about to cum as I feel the fire in my stomach grow tighter and tighter with every stroke.

Just as I am about to cum into her mouth she looks up at me seductively with her big innocent dark green eyes and red copper hair fanning around her like a blanket.

She does one last powerful stroke that Echoes throughout the room along with my constant moaning of her name.

As I come down from my high I look down just below my hips and in between my legs where my cock rests.

Cum is all over my length, my legs and my sheets. God I am such a fucking hypocrite! I should not be picturing my sister on her hands and knees butt naked in front of me asking to take her in the ass. Fuck I did it again and now I need to relieve myself. Again.

Just as is start to get a rhythm going I see rather than hear my sister enter the room. She looks at my hand pumping furiously up and down my cock as I let out grunts and moans. She walks over to me and I stop. "What are you doing?"

She doesn't answer but instead she unties the robe that is tied around her waist and let's it fall to the ground, revealing her perky pink nipples that rest in the middle of her c-cup breasts.

I let my eyes trail farther down to her flat, toned stomach. To her delicate hips that fan out just enough to make her have slight curves. Then I finally let my eyes wonder the rest of the way down to her dripping wet, pink, throbbing core. Her folds are hanging out loosely with cum coating them. I look up and see that she shaved and is bare.

She walks the rest of the way over to my bed and grabs a hold of one of my hands and placing it on top of right nipple before she grabs my other one and puts it on her hot, wet pussy. "I want you to fuck me jace." She looks at me with her enticing green eyes and whimpers at the lack of pressure I am applying to her feminine areas.

I snap out of my shock and remove my hands from there original places before grabbing her by the waist and throwing her to the top of the bed where I hold her hands above her head and tie them to the post.

"You have no idea how much I have fantasized about fucking you hard and making you scream my name out in pleasure." I growl at her.

She whimpers again at the predatory look in my eyes before I slide down her body and put my mouth over the top of her right nipple before I start I suck on it as hard as I can while she thrashes and moans my name while wrapping her legs around me making our hips meet. Creating more friction.

I bite down on her now erect nipple while I thrust my fingers into her core.

I start to Fist fuck her as she cries out in pleasure. I switch to her left nipple and bite down on it as well. I start to speed up my hand on her and I let go of her nipple. I sit up and slide down the rest of the way until my mouth is at her pussy and I bite down on her clit while I suck and twist it with my mouth.

I start to drive my fist into her forcefully and continue to hit her g-spot till she orgasms. "Jace!"She screams my name in pleasure. Clary begins to lift her hips up violently so I take a hold of her hips and place my throbbing cock at her entrance before I drive it in forcefully and taking it back out, only to slam it in again.

"Jace! Please harder! Faster!" I comply and slam into Clary over and over making the bed slam against the wall and creak. She begins to scream higher pitch and I know she is about to cum so I go at an impossible pace and I don't slow down or lose rhythm as I pound into her heated core.

"Come for me baby." I whisper huskily into her ear. "Jace!" She screams and I feel her clamp down around me squirting hot liquid all over my dick triggering my own orgasm. "Fuck Clary!" I shout into the now dark room before falling to my side and panting. Clary looks over at me and ask, "Shower?" I smirk at her and get hard again just thinking about slamming her against the wall.

 **There you go my horny people! This is my first lemon so please be nice! Thank you and don't forget to review!**


End file.
